Jake Caster
Summary |-|Jake Caster= ] |-|The Archon= ] Jakris "Jake" Caster is an Ultra-Evolved Human created by Arcanos, Mother Nature, and Death as both an answer to the infertile Medea Caster's prayer to have a child and to be Earth's greatest hero, he is one of Earth’s oldest guardians and he is the follower of Ra, he is currently a Thaumiel Operative for the SCP Foundation. Appearance Jake has the appearance of a normal teenager, he is tall, lean, and handsome, he stands out because of his white hair and gold eyes. Personality Jake is a very down-to-earth and friendly hero, he genuinely wants to help others and protect Earth, his desire to help others was amplified after meeting Ra, who showed him what it truly means to be a hero. Personal Statistics Alignment: Good Name: Jakris "Jake" Caster/Merlin/Gilgamesh/Siegfried Origin: Immortal Mythos Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old but physically 16 Classification: Evolved Human Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Earth Weight: Unknown Height: 5'10" Likes: His girlfriend Apophis and his friends Mephisto, Zone, and Kisha Dislikes: Evil and Gods Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: White Hobbies: Jake likes to travel the world and go on dates with Apophis MBTI: ISTJ Marital Status: In a relationship with Apophis Status: Alive Affiliation: SCP Foundation and Izreldan Previous Affiliation: House Caster and Arthur Pendragon Themes: Base Theme: Spellcaster The Archon Theme: Force Of Nature Supreme Chosen Theme: Jet Set Run Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C physically. 6-B with Magic. 6-A with Balmung | 4-B | 4-A | High 2-A | 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Magic, Statistics Amplification, Telekinesis (Type 1), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Portal Creation, Healing, Regeneration (Mid-High normally. Low-Godly with Resurrection), Resurrection, Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Durability Negation and Energy Projection with Balmung, Transformation into The Archon | Berserk Mode, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Large Size (Type 0), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All previous abilities but to a much higher extent, Aura, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly) Attack Potency: Town Level physically (Shattered several Transylvanian mountains in his fight with Dracula. Shook the entirety of Arkwood City in his fight with Depowered Izreldan and drew blood from the latter with his blows. Vastly superior to Bronze Class Proxies. Effortlessly defeated several SCP Exo-Agents as a test when he enlisted as a Thaumiel Operative. Briefly contended with Draven Kondraki, but was quickly defeated). Country Level with Magic (Overpowered a combined blast from 6 Elder Gods, though this took excruciating effort and he passed out afterwards. Inflicted slight damage on Abaddon, who was noted as being several times more powerful than an Elder God. Classified as a Sigma+ Class Threat by the SCP Foundation). Continent Level with Balmung | Solar System Level (Stalemated a fully serious Uriel, who had previously overpowered Unrestricted Jeff, Restricted Kisha, Cosmic Knight Thor, and The Nth Dragon while casual. Shook the solar system in his fight with Uriel. Upon his true power awakening, SCP reclassified Jake as a Omega Level Threat) | Multi-Solar System Level (As The Archon, Jake was capable of destroying clusters of solar systems with ease. Destroyed half a galaxy in a fight with Restricted Izreldan. Classified as an Omega+ Class Threat by the SCP Foundation) | High Multiverse Level+ (As the Supreme Chosen, Jake was explicitly stated to possess 5-Dimensional power and was considered to be immensely more powerful than a Progenitor. Fought and defeated The Slayer by himself. Izreldan stated that he would have no chance against Jake even with his new, much stronger Berserker Mode and considered him the be the strongest hero in existence) | Outerverse Level (Overpowered and defeated Azure Overdrive Izreldan. Damaged the Azure Armor with his attacks, something that not even Azathoth could do. Izreldan stated that the Evolved Archon was much stronger than Azathoth) Speed: Massively Hypersonic normally (Matched Depowered Izreldan in combat and overwhelmed his Instinctive Reaction through sheer speed. Capable of moving faster than the Third Cosmic Velocity. Significantly faster than Bronze Class Proxies. Outmatched several SCP Exo-Agents. Barely kept up with Draven Kondraki). Relativistic+ with Accel (Can blitz Elder Gods in combat. Ra was impressed by Jake’s Accel speed. Kept up somewhat with Abaddon, who was stated to be much faster than an Elder God). Higher attack speed with Balmung | Massively FTL+ (Matched Uriel in combat when the latter was fully serious) | Massively FTL+ (Matched Restricted Izreldan in combat) | Immeasurable (Matched The Slayer in combat and even overwhelmed him a few times throughout their fight. Was stated to be far faster than a Progenitor) | Irrelevant (Outmatched Azure Overdrive Izreldan in combat. Much faster than Azathoth) Lifting Strength: Class K normally (Comparable to Depowered Izreldan. Caught the traffic intersection that Izreldan threw at him. Significantly stronger than Bronze Class Proxies and SCP Exo-Agents). Class T with Telekinesis (Lifted and threw a mountain at Zeus and Odin) | Stellar (Held back Uriel when the latter attempted to attack Kisha) | Multi-Stellar (Comparable to Restricted Izreldan. Caught the neutron star traveling at massively-faster-than-light speeds thrown by Izreldan) | Immeasurable (Caught a punch from The Slayer with one hand and tore his arm off with ease. Stated to be far stronger than a Progenitor) | Irrelevant (Overpowered Azure Overdrive Izreldan. Much stronger than Azathoth) Striking Strength: Town Class normally (Shattered Transylvanian mountains by trading blows with Dracula. Shook an entire city and drew blood from Depowered Izreldan with his blows. Knocked out several SCP Exo-Agents with punches and kicks. Managed to graze Draven Kondraki and draw a drop of blood from him). Country Class with Boost (Outmatched and severely wounded The Buddha in hand-to-hand combat. Casually broke Odin’s spear and punched through his chest. Broke Zeus’s arms when the latter tried to block one of Jake’s punches. Staggered and slightly harmed Abaddon with his punches) | Solar System Class (Harmed and even drew blood from Uriel with his punches. Shook the solar system by trading blows with Uriel) | Multi-Solar System Class (Harmed Restricted Izreldan with his punches. Destroyed half a galaxy by trading blows with Izreldan) | High Multiversal+ (Wounded The Slayer with his strikes) | Outerversal (Damaged the Azure Armor with his strikes, something that even Azathoth could not do. Izreldan stated that the Evolved Archon hits harder than Azathoth) Durability: Town Level normally (Tanked several punches from Dracula, who could shatter Transylvanian mountains with his blows. Tanked several punches from Depowered Izreldan, who was shaking an entire city with his blows. Attacks from SCP Exo-Agents barely affected him. Took several hits from Draven Kondraki before being knocked out). Country Level with Shields (Jake’s shields can tank the blast from his most powerful spells. Blocked attacks from all 6 Elder Gods on separate occasions. Managed to barely block several attacks from Abaddon) | Solar System Level (Tanked several punches from Uriel when the latter was fully serious) | Multi-Solar System Level (Tanked several punches from Restricted Izreldan. Was completely unharmed by being hit by a neutron star moving at massively-faster-than-light speeds) | High Multiverse Level+ (Tanked several attacks from The Slayer) | Outerverse Level (The Firstlight Sword was unable to pierce his scales and could only harm him when Overcharged. Serious strikes from Azure Overdrive Izreldan only staggered him slightly. Tanked a direct hit from a Firstlight Sword energy blast with no damage) Stamina: Virtually Inexhaustible (Jake possesses nearly boundless stamina as a result of his Evolved Human biology, he has displayed that he can fight for weeks nonstop without any sign of exhaustion and has never been visibly exhausted after any of his fights) Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Extended Melee Range with Balmung. Hundreds of Kilometers with Magic. Thousands of Kilometers with Balmung energy blasts | Interplanetary | Interstellar | High Multiversal+ | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Balmung Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Jake possesses immense intellect that vastly outclasses even the most intelligent humans and hyper-advanced aliens, he has displayed that he is a brilliant strategist as most of the battle plans during the God War were devised by him and he is even capable of outsmarting Gods) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Archon: A powerful transformation triggered by rage that unlocks Jake's maximum natural power. True to its purpose as a last-resort ultimate defender of Earth, in this form Jake is completely berserk and is solely focused on destroying his target, he cannot be reasoned with or subdued through mental attacks. This form is incredibly dangerous, as although it grants Jake a massive increase in power, it makes him hostile and unable to recognize his allies, endangering others when he is in a team, the only person Jake has ever recognized and even calmed down for was Ra. * Super Regeneration: Jake possesses "Super Regeneration", an ability given to him by Mother Nature, with this power Jake is capable of regenerating from being vaporized or incinerated, Jake's regeneration has been stated to be superior to both Jeff's and The Dragon's. * Resurrection: Jake is protected by Death herself, should his regeneration be overwhelmed and he is actually killed by a powerful opponent, Jake can be resurrected an indefinite number of times, even if his body is completely destroyed, however this takes time and is not combat applicable. * Magic: As he is both directly empowered by Arcanos and is the last descendant of House Caster, the most powerful magic bloodline in human history, Jake is easily Earth’s most powerful magic user, surpassing even the gods. * Boost: A magic ability that Jake can use to amplify his strength to the extent where he can overpower Gods known for their incredible strength like Zeus, Odin, and The Buddha. * Accel: A magic ability that Jake can use to amplify his speed to the extent where he can blitz Gods known for their speed like Hermes and Savitar. * Shield: A magic ability that Jake can use to protect himself from his most powerful spells or attacks from formidable adversaries. Key: Pre-Awakening | Awakened | The Archon | The Supreme Chosen | Evolved Archon Category:Hero Characters Category:Humans Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISTJ Characters